


A quiet drive

by katgura



Category: Gintama
Genre: Can be seen as platonic if you want, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katgura/pseuds/katgura
Summary: “Oh Oogushi kun? Is that you, how have you been? It's been a long time!” He waved at the man, who clearly was not Oogushi kun.“Do I look like? I’m Hijikata man” he replied. Gintoki noticed that the man in front of him lacked his usual tone and he sensed a bit of sadness.“Where are you going? Doing your job?” Gintoki replied with air quotes while saying job.“No, I’m going to visit my brother's grave” Hijikata replied with a solemn look.(OR: Hijikata and Gintoki visit the vice commander's brother's grave)
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	A quiet drive

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing any fanfic. Writing it for a friend's birthday!!

“GIN CHAN GET ME SOME MORE, MY SUKONBU STOCK IS ABOUT TO GET OVER” Kagura groaned while trying to sleep on the sofa.

“Shut up Kagura, go get some yourself, go for a walk ” Gintoki grumbles who is trying to sleep on the other sofa.

“Gin chan, do you really want me to go out alone? I might get lost! In this world of evil amantos do you really want to send a young, fragile, cute girl like me alone, and -"

“Ughhh fine shut up, I’m going” 

Sakata Gintoki initially thought of resting in his home today, watching the weather and drinking strawberry milk, but he also did not want to see Kagura sad and he definietly did not want her to keep annoying him for not getting her favorite food for the rest of the day .He would've sent Shinpachi to buy some instead but to his dismay, Patsuan was back at his house, tasting Otae's new food (it tasted bad as usual) .So, he sat on his grey white vespa scooter, strapped his helmet and went out to buy sukonbu, although after all this time, he still didn't know why Kagura liked to eat sukonbu so much.

He bought about a dozen boxes to make sure kagura doesn’t ask him to run an errand for her again. Just when he was returning, he saw a man with V- shaped green hair, carrying a sword and smoking.

“Oh Oogushi kun? Is that you, how have you been? It's been a long time!” He waved at the man, who clearly was not Oogushi kun.

“Do I look like? I’m Hijikata man” he replied. Gintoki noticed that the man in front of him lacked his usual tone and he sensed a bit of sadness.

“Where are you going? Doing your job?” Gintoki replied with air quotes while saying job.

“No, I’m going to visit my brother's grave” Hijikata replied with a solemn look.

Gintoki did not know how to reply back and stood there with his scooter. So he just chose to ignore Hijikata's melancholic expression. "Why don't you get on my scooter? I'll drop you instead" he said after some silence.

Hijikata was surprised too hear the silver haired man ask him to hop on. According to him, they were mostly rivals and was shocked to witness the strawberry milk freak show some compassion. It was about to rain and Hijikata wanted to get back to the Shinsengumi headquaters before he gets drenced, he also thought this was a good opportunity to spend some time with each other. "Fine, thanks" He mumbled the second part almost quietly with a small blush.

Hijikata Tamegorou's grave was a long distance from the sukonbu store. Gintoki didn't understand how the man sitting at the back planned to travel such a long distance by foot. They were driving as the treetop chirps from many kinds of birds filled the silence. They gazed at the sun fall asleep behind the brown tough mountains. Hijikata fondly remembered his brother.

At the graveyard, the gravestones were lined up perfectly with the orange - red sky as it's background. Some were recently placed while some had cracks on them. They walked silently following the gravel paths through the maze, allowing people to pay respects to the dead. They kept walking and Toshirou stopped suddenly. Gintoki looked down and observed a blackish grey gravestone with the words "HIJIKATA TAMEGOROU" engraved on it. The silver haired samurai offered his prayers, clapped his hands and bowed down in front of the grave.

Toshirou stood in front of his brother's grave in silence for two minutes reminiscing all his memories with his brother from his younger days. He pulled out a letter from his uniform and placed it in front of the tombstone along with a white flower. It was getting late and he had to be back soon, but Toshirou did not feel like moving from his spot.

"We can stay here for some more time if you want" Gintoki said breaking the silence as if he was able to read Toshirou's thoughts.

Hijikata just nodded and sat in front of the gravestone making no noise. Although, it was quiet, he was glad to have some company with him, or it was possible he was just glad to have a specific odd jobs man sitting next to him.

They spent about half an hour in tranquility and decided to go back as the moon was now up.It looked more beautiful in the vast sky with millions of stars around. Their ride back was just as quiet but was never awkward. Gintoki was glad he went out to buy some sukonbu today instead of lazily lying around back at the house. He liked the policeman's company although he would never admit it out loud any time soon. Hijikata too liked his company and wanted go visit his brother's grave with him the next month.

"If you wanna visit again, I'll come with you, but you need to buy me some sukonbu next time!" said Gintoki with a low voice,as if he could read Hijikata's thoughts. Hijikata just nodded and they drove back home maintaining the peace and stillness.

The next month, Gintoki would go on his white scooter again with an extra helmet at the back, because he wanted to buy sukonbu although, Kagura said she still had some left. He would meet the Shinsengumi's Demon Vice commander carrying a letter and a white flower in front of the sukonbu store and they would go for a drive in silence. This kept happening the month after that, and again after that, and kept repeating for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Check my twitter, i tweet absolutely random stuff: [@yorogumi1](https://twitter.com/yorogumi1)


End file.
